


Bite-marks and Roses

by moondancer150



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Aquamarine and Holly are jerks, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Garnet is good mother, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pearl is overprotective mom, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Spanking, Spinel is innocent baby, Spinel is shy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suspense, Tags will be added and changed, Vampire Steven Universe, Visions in dreams, chase scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancer150/pseuds/moondancer150
Summary: As thousands of years go by Spinel finds out that her Diamond never intended to come for her and lived a life without her. Spinel hurt and distraught tries to figure out why Pink left in the first place. However upon being spotted and brung to the Diamonds Spinel is "regifted." to Pink Diamonds son much to her distaste.  However Spinel is the only Spinel ever to be made she is quite the rarity...and so is her blood too. Such sweet sweet blood. Something that Pink Diamond's son can't get over.





	1. In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry if this summary was long XP I'm still going to continue my other Steven/Spinel fic but I had to post this up. It was suppose to be around Halloween time but hey better late than never. Any comments are very much appreciated. I like hearing what you all think. :3 Anywho please enjoy this first chapter of many.

Out in the middle of space stood a lone garden, it had appeared abandoned the flowers and plant life had long done withered away and died. The pillars of the garden were crumbling and damaged and the grass grew to an unkempt level where it gave the garden a more uneasy look making the garden itself look unsettling and creepy. It was dark and all alone in the garden stood a small pink gem. She looked just as unkempt and disheveled as the garden, her hair a messy and tangled mess. Her once heart buns now slowly dissipating and losing their structure to becoming more pigtail like. Her clothing was also dirty unclean from thousands of years waiting alone for a certain someone to return. Her heart shaped gem was dull and filthy from all the grime that built up over the years. 

She was made to be a playmate for the lonely Pink Diamond. She was told to wait here and remain still until she comes back. But….

She hasn't come back yet. 

What could possibly be taking her so long? 

Spinel. The lovely pink gem’s name was ; waited patiently for her Diamonds return and was getting so bored it could bring anyone to tears and it was beginning to hurt standing so long and so still. Well that might be due to the thorns and vines wrapping around her ankles and feet keeping her in place. 

It hurt...it hurt a lot. 

If she moved she could feel the sharp thorns on some of the vines cut her ankles causing blood to spill down her now open cuts. The small young gem winced as she bit her lip trying not to move. If she moved she would surely lose the game. She obviously could not afford to lose this game. Spinel sighed softly as she stared out into the garden which was rotting away,, the pink gem began having doubtful thoughts. 

‘What if she doesn't come back.’ Her mind asked. 

Spinel shook her head but it was far too late as her thoughts were consumed by much darker ones. 

‘She left you here all alone because she doesn't want to play with you.’ Her mind taunted. 

Spinel shook her head not liking these thoughts . She shouldn't be thinking this way, what would her Diamond sa-; Oh...she wasn't here right now. Spinel sighed looking down and rubbing her arms. How long had it truly been? Six thousand years possibly. Spinel yet again sighs. She just wants to see her Diamond again. 

Then the dark thoughts arose. 

‘Why would she want to see you. You got her into trouble sometimes.’ Her mind growled. 

“Th-that was only on-one time. I-I promised I wo-wouldn't do it again .” Spinel said shakily trying not to whimper as she waited for Pink Diamond to return. 

That's when a pink light flashed across the screen if the communicator in the garden was…..working all of a sudden. Then she heard the ever so powerful voice of White Diamond. Spinel turned to face the monitor and listened...or tried too as her dark thoughts seemed to sweep into her head causing a whole cluster of feelings and emotions. 

‘She let because you were so annoying.’ Her mind hissed. 

Spinel winced as she shook slightly.. 

‘Pink Diamond only wanted to do big gem things not play with baby gems like you.’ 

Spinel sniffed tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. 

“My fellow it is with a heavy heart that although our beloved Pink Diamond is no longer with us Pink had given up her form to give birth to her son. Pink brought us her darling son Steven Universe who will be rightfully taking the throne of his mother as a new Diamond among us.” White Diamond said proudly. 

Spinel could only stare in both confusion and horror. So… Pink Diamond she…

‘She abandoned you.’ Her mind echoed. 

Spinel swallowed a painful lump in her throat. She could only stare at the pink screen. The young Spinel in over six this and years began to finally move and ran towards the communicator. Spinel tried to run as fast as she could run, it had been so long since she ran she almost thought her legs might not run at all. However just as she thought she could reach the communicator it had began to shut off finishing with its message. Spinel skidded to a stop making sure she doesn't bump into anything. This abruptly caused Spinel to trip over a rock causing the poor gem to crash harshly onto the cold ground below. 

Spineo sniffed as she sat up bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs as she buried her face into her knees. 

Then she proceeded to cry. 

Spinel cried softly in the dark garden her broken sobs echoed off against the walls of the garden. Her cries of sorrow and despair would be unheard by those on Himeworld but would only be heard by the lone Spinel herself who wept softly in the abandoned garden which once held breuty but held nothing but darkness. 

It felt like hours as the poor gem cried her eyes out. Spinel sobbed and shook not caring how red her face was from crying or how violently she shook or how broken and pained her sobs sounded. She didn't care if her eyes were wet and puffy from crying she was hurt. How could her Diamond so something like that to her? 

Was Spinel bad?   
Did she not love her anymore?  
Was Spinel annoying?

Why did she leave Spinel all alone?


	2. Tears and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They everyone I'm happy some of you are enjoying this story. I all hope you enjoy the second chapter of this Steven/Spinel fic. As always don't forget to comment I love to hear what you guys have to say and Kudos's are always appreciated. :3

‘She didn't want you because your such a nuisance.’ Her mind hissed. 

Spinel sniffed pitifully. 

‘You didn't play well enough.’ Her mind taunted her. 

The small pink gem broke down into a fit of tears which heavily poured out of her pink eyes and streamed down her cheeks. 

‘You're such a crybab, a stupid, stupid Spinel. Useless dumb baby.’ Her mind hissed. 

“N-no.” Spinel whispered softly to herself. 

‘She abandoned you.. Your Diamond ABANDONED YOU..’ 

The poor pink gem could feel a new rush of tears forming as she broke down once again wailing as she shook with despair.

“Nooo!” Spinel wailed. 

The poor gem sobbed so hard that she shook so violently her heart buns had begun to fall out and began becoming pigtails. The small Spinel sobbed bitter and sad tears, Spinel cried until the well within her eyes had given out for the time being. There was only soft sniffles, a couple of hiccups and soft whimpers coming from he pained gem. 

Spinel didn't know what to do. Pink was gone and Spinel was all alone in the garden. There came another sniffle as the small pink gem whimpered as she sat on the steps of the warp pad and dug her nails into her hair. What was she supposed to do now? Spinel got off the steps and began to wonder a bit, she couldn't understand why Pink had left. Spinel could feel an incoming rush of tears rushing in as a choked hiccup escaped her as she cried for what had to be the third time. After what had to be the third or so row of crying Spinel felt exhausted and despite not knowing what that even meant at the time the small pink gem sat down, pink eyes wet and puffy as she rested against one of the pillars that wasn't too damaged. And closed her eyes. 

What was this? What was she doing exactly? She hadn't a clue but she didn't stop it as it felt pretty nice to close her eyes and not move for a moment. Everything felt so far away as Spinel closed her eyes. However her thoughts snapped her awake through pain, betrayal, sorrow and anger. Spinel yet again could feel more tears build up in the almost endless well of her pink eyes. These tears however were tears of both sadness and anger. Spinel clutched her head and gripped her pink hair that she couldn't easily pulled it out by one swift string pull. 

Why?! Why?! Why?! 

Why did Pink Diamond abandoned her? Spinel shook the word left a sick and bitter taste in her mouth and it caused more tears to spill down her pink eyes. 

Pain…

Agonizing pain, so much pain Spinel wanted the pain to end she wanted the pain to stop. 

She wanted it to stop. 

She wanted to end it. 

There was a. Moment of silence as Sponel stared down at her gem as a twisted smile formed in her face. 

She knew how to stop the pain. 

Spinel couldn't help but grin crazily as she gripped her heart gem and began cackling as tears spilled down her face bit resizing that some if it was dripping black black streaks down her cheeks they weren't too noticeable though just light lines. The pink gem pulled with all her might to rip her gem out of her body in an attempt to shatter herself. Spinel sniffed and groaned but welcomed the stinging electrical pain and the anticipation of no longer feeling that said pain. The thought alone seemed to fuel the gem to pull harder but the poor Spinel could not pull anymore. 

The pink gem wept as she and held herself as she cried from the pain both mentally and physically. The poor gem sobbed as she curled up into a ball and whipped her teary and black stained face as she closed her eyes, unknownst to her she began sleeping without even realizing it. Spinel had cried herself to sleep that night. Yet she did manage to have a rather pleasant dream. Despite herself not knowing what that is it didn't matter. Spinel would take anything that would make her situation feel less painful. 

Spinel could hear a sweet and calming voice. Soothing and gentle it made Spinel’s gem feel so odd yet so pleasant. 

“Please don't cry.” The voice began. 

“A precious jewel like yourself shouldn't be so sad, so please dry your eyes it'll get better I promise.” The voice spike 

The voice had spoken so tenderly and gently to Spinel that the small pink gem had found herself doing just that, wiping her eyes and sniffing. As she believed in this mysterious voice. 

There came a chuckle that made Spinel smile weakly. 

“Good girl.” The voice cooed. 

The pink gem sighed in contact as the gentle head pat she received. She could feel herself nuzzle into cupped hand enjoying it's warmth before their csme a sharp pain erupting from her neck causing the pink gem to snap awake bolting upright from where she had previously been lying down. 

Spinel sighed rubbing her neck as she hissed lightly not sure why she felt that pain but it didn't matter. She looked around the desolate garden, she already lost the game and since Pink wasn't coming back she could move around freely but it didn't mean she wanted to. The poor pink gem wondered around the rotting garden trying not to cry again even though it began to hurt too much. Spinel sat down staring at the warp pad thinking Pink Diamond might come back for her and even though it was a false sense of hope. Deep down as Spinel desperately wanted Pink Diamond to come back. 

She oh-so desperately wanted her Diamond to come and take her back with her. 

But she wouldn't be coming. Back White Diamond said so herself that Pink Diamond was no longer alive. She had given up her form to give way to her son. 

Steven Universe, 

Spinel stared down at the warp pad as she continued thinking more and more on her situation. 

Steven Universe the son of Pink Diamond, rightful heir of her Diamond’s throne and despite everyone who might love admire and worship him like they did with Pink. Spinel found herself hosting him with every fiber of her being. He was the one who took Pink Diamond away.


	3. Leaving the garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya it's me with another chapter thank you all so much for the Kudos I really do appreciate it and reading your comments had made my day so don't be afraid to post your comment down I enjoy hearing what you have to say.

Spinel sniffed as she rubbed her eyes and glanced at the warp pad again. 

Nope nothing. 

Spinel sighed, then a thought came to mind. 

What if she left the garden? Nothing was stopping her. The thought alone seemed to make Spinel weary thinking about it. Pink Diamond was no longer here and so Spinel could leave. 

Couldn't she? 

Spinel felt fear creep on her spine as she looked at the warp pad and looked away sniffing as tears pricked at her eyes. 

Pink Diamond wouldn't be coming back. 

Spinel dropped to her knees sobbing as her body shook with each violent tremor. She would forever be bound to this rotting garden which became Spinel’s personal hell. The poor gem sobbed and shook violently, her diamond had abandoned her told her to stay and stand still while she left Spinel all alone to rot away along in the garden while she lived a whole life without her. Spinel swallowed a pained lump in her throat as she hiccuped and began to cry outwardly this time. She didn't care if anyone heard her, she was sure no one could since she was far, far from Homeworld. 

Spinel had sobbed and wailed and cried until she heard something. It sounded like a voice speaking to her. But she was sure. O one could've heard her from Homeowrld. The small pink gem looked around to see no one was here except herself. Could it be the same voice she had dreamt about?

No...this voice….was different. 

It was a more feminine voice, it was calm, gentle it almost put Spinel at ease. She liked this new voice. 

“Leave the garden Spinel.” The calm voice told her. 

Spinel opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She oh-so desperately wanted to leave this place as soon as possible and as quickly as possible, Spinel didn't like the garden….well not anymore. It scared the poor gem. She didn't like how dark it was, how everything gave off an unsettling creepy feeling. At one point Spinel thought she saw figures in the darkness of the garden running towards her with Whute piercing eyes and ungodly screams. They looked so scary with their legs sticking backwards and their arms twisted and narly. 

It was one of the most scariest things Spinel ever saw. Her screams couldn't easily shattered any newrby glass and be heard by half of Homeowrld. 

“There is nothing for you here. It would be best if you leave.” The calm voice said. 

“B-but.” Spinel croaked out rubbing her arm nervously. 

“This garden is long dead, Pink Diamond is no longer with us.” The voice said. 

Spinel bit her lip to suppress any tears coming from her eyes. As she desperately tried to blink them away but it only ended up streaming down her face anyway. She didn't mean to start crying it just sort of happened. She couldn't explain it. She once loved the garden but now…...now she despised it more than anything. We're there good memories spent here Spinel wanted to think so but the more she thought the less happy memories were to be here. Maybe Pink was just pretending to be happy around Spinel to cover up hoe unhappy she was. Spinel chocked back a hiccup as the thought seemed to make her feel worse as a stinging sensation echoed off her heart shaped gem. 

‘You're a useless Spinel, can't keep your Diamind happy so she has to act happy in front of you. Such a disappointment.’ Her mind hissed. 

‘Disgusting unwanted trash. You’re a disaster.’ Her mind taunted

Spinel sniffed pitifully hating those harmful thoughts to invade her mind like that. 

“Spinel.” There came a sweet and gentle voice again halting Spinel’s self hatred 

“Please don't say such terrible things about yourself. None of them are true.” The voice said. 

Spinel chuckled bitterly. 

“Sure they are.” She said painfully. 

“I've a,ways b-been a good for nothing-; 

“Stop.” The voice firmly told her causing the pink gem to flinch. 

“Spinel please for your own sake leave the garden, she won't be coming back. Please leave this place.” The voice ushered her to do. 

Spinel listened and began digesting what she heard, of course she wanted to leave this garden. It was dark and scary and very much dead. Spinel hated it. She hated it when she was alone, she couldn't stand it. She didn't think she could stand it for another minute and she wouldn't want to wait any more for someone to come visit this rotting garden. The young gem stood up onto her feet hiwever those same feet refused to move as she stared at the warp pad. She never thought she would go against a diamond’s order before 

Spinel breathed in deep as she began walking up the stairs towards the warp pad. The pink gem shook her breathing speeding up, she was scared. She couldn't believe she was going against-

No! Pink Diamond abandoned her, lived a life without her, left her here for six thousand years to rot whole she lived happily and while Spinel lived miserably. Spinel swallowed hard as she approched near the warp pad hands shaking and slightly sweaty. 

“This garden is only doing you harm, you don't need to stay here anymore.” The calm gentle female voice said. 

Spinel bit her lip as tears both from fear and fustration began to build up in her eyes. She was both scared and eager to leave this terrible place. 

“You can do this Spinel.” The voice said. 

With that said the small pink gem gathered enough coruage that she closed her eyes and held her breath as she felt the light of the warp pad flash onto her. Warping her away from the rotting dying garden. Spinel could feel her body floating and suddenly she landed face first onto a different warp pad as she fell with a harsh thud. She blushed in embarrassment as it had been a long time she had ever used the warp, pad. Spinel looked around curiously as she picked herself up before wincing in pain. The small pink gem looked down and noticed that her right knee was slightly scraped no bleeding or anything but cut no less. 

Spinel simply brushed it off and began walking where? Spinel had no clue of she was just happy to be out of that wretched garden. The thought sent a shiver down her body as she didn't want to think about it. The small young gem looked around staring at such tall buildings, the pink gem suddenly found herself getting curious and wondered if she would bump into any gems. If so Would they be nice? Would they want to play? 

Spinel couldn't help but smile, the thought seemed to bring up her mood a little as she passed by a blue and yellow Zircon not taken notice that they immediotly like turned their heads towards the small pink gem as she passed by ignoring her attire as their eyes followed the scraped and cut knee. Little did Spinel know that she smelled oddly pleasant to both gems but the pink heart shaped gem hadn't noticed as she was day dreaming happily


	4. Befriended and Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient. If anyone is reading this. I want to thank you all for the kudos and the comments and as usual if you like what you read comment down I always enjoy some good comments and some positive feed back. Anyway I hope you enjoy. This chapter I wanted to make sure was longer since the chapter before was a little too short for my liking.

Spinel looked out onto the vast empire of Homeworld and found herself wanting to explore it for herself. Years left in the garden had made the young pink gem’s curiosity grow by tenfold. Spinel began walking forward but was stopped by someone speaking to her. 

“I'm sorry but are you lost?” They asked. 

Spinel turned around and was greeted by a yellow and blue Zircon. 

“Huh?” Spinel asked confused. 

“We couldn't help but notice that you looked a little lost.” Blue Zircon said. 

“Oh.” Spinel said feeling slightly embarrassed. 

The two gems smiled but the blue one nudged the yellow Zircon who had been staring intently at Spinel’s injured knee. The yellow gem jumped feeling slightly embarrassed as she spoke. 

“We could take you to your preferred destination if you like.” She said. 

Spinel stared at these two gems and could feel her heart shaped gem get faintly warm. These gems were being so nice. Spinel looked down though feeKing both lost and sad. 

“I-I don't have anywhere...to go.” She admitted shamefully. 

There was silence between the two Zircons and single Spinel. 

“Well maybe we could help you find a place to stay or at least reside in.” Blue Zircon offered. 

Spinel looked up at them unable to help but smile at them. She was so happy and grateful that these two were helping her in a time where she needed it most. 

“Oh thank you. Thank you so much.” She beamed. 

“Come a,ing then, we should leave..” Yellow Zircon said. 

Spinel nodded eagerly following them closely. Spinel glanced at the blue Zircon and asked her many questions. She was curious about Homeworld she hadn't seen it change before and seeing so many new things made her question it. The blue Zircon politely answered any of her questions but the yellow Zircon was wondering who this gem was. Her cut was perfect but she had never seen a gem like her before. 

Who was she? 

As they walked further towards their destination yellow Zircon found herself buzzing with questions as she accidentally stared at the pink gem more than one time. Once Spineo caught the yellow gem staring the pink heart shaped gem opened her mouth to speak. 

“Is something wrong?” Spinel asked quietly. 

The yellow Zircon promptly stopped causing the blue Zircon to stop as well. Spinel could feel her heart sink as she seemed pretty nervous. 

“It's been bugging me for awhile but. Who exactly ARE you?” The yellow gem asked. 

“Yellow! Don't be so rude!” Blue Zircon hissed.   
Spinel seemed to be pretty confused. 

“My name is Spinel.” The pink gem said. 

The two stopped bickering and stared. 

“I'm sorry but did you say your a spinel?” The Bkue Zircon asked. 

Spinel nodded. 

“That's...not correct ...there…..hasn't been any history of a spinel in eons ...not since...maybe era two or one but that would mean…” Yellow Zircon lauded plundering for a mo,net. 

“May I ask where you came from?” The yellow gem asked. 

Spinel could feel her breath being caught in her throat. She forced the words out of her mouth though despite it feeling like she was swallowing so,something sour. 

“I-I came.” Spinel stuttered feeling sick as she felt she was saying something was physically bringing her pain. 

“I-I came from the ga-garden.” She stuttered out swallowing a lump in her throat. 

The yellow and blue gems stared at the pink gem confused. 

“A garden? Why the only garden I can think of is the one the Diamonds gifted to Pink Diamond.” Blue Zircon said. 

Spinel flinched upon hearing her Diamond's name. 

“Wait! Are you telling us you came from that garden!” Cried yellow Zircon. 

Spinel flinched again out of fear this time but nodded. 

There was a moment of silence before the two gems spoke up again. 

“So….you belong to Pink Diamond…you're Pink Diamond’s playmate..” Yellow Zircon said in awe. 

The pink gem stood there but slowly nodded feeling her stomach twist into knits. 

“I'm ...Im not her playmate anymore..” Came a pained and sad response from the small pink gem. 

The two gems remained quiet feeling now that they had struck a sensitive nerve with the lone gem. Spinel wanted to cry right now but she was afraid to cry in front of them but it seemed too late as she felt the wet and cool feeling down her face. As she realized this she hid her face in her hands and wept silently. 

“We’re so sorry we didn't mean to make you cry!” Blue Zircon cried shoOting Yellow Zircon a glare. feeling guilty for hurting someone who seemed so sweet.. 

“Apologize that question was highly inappropriate.” Blue Zircon chastised. 

“I didn't know it would upset her that much. I just wanted to know what gem she was,.” Yellow Zircon defended herself. 

Spinel sniffed whiping her tears away. 

“I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that.” Spinel apologized. 

“No it's okay.” The two gems say in Union. 

“We're here anyway.” Blue Zircon said. 

The young Spinel sighed softly looking up to what appeared to be a building. 

“This is where you’ll be staying for the night. I'm sure you’ll like it. it's much better in here than outside.. Sides it's safer inside than outside.” Blue Zircon said calmly. 

‘Safer inside than outside? What did they mean by that?’ Spinel thought. 

The gems upon entering the building Spinel could sense an odd calm feeling but something felt off. She watched as the Blue Zircon closed the door gesturing her to follow Yellow Zircon to which the small pink gem smiled and nodded following the yellow gem who lead her to an empty room. 

“This is where you’ll be staying for the night. Don't leave your room last late hours. It's safer inside than outside.” Yellow Zircon warned repeating the words Blue Zircon had said. 

Spinel seemed both confused and a little concern what did they mean by that was something happening to Homeworld. Spinel hasn't noticed that Yellow Zircon had been staring at her injured knee while she was lost in her own thoughts. As Spinel walked towards the window of the building she looked out almost enjoying the view . However that's when she began noticing that a few lights were being turned off. Spinel could see Yellow Diamond’s bald was completely void of any light and was so Pink Diamond’s half as well. 

What was happening. 

Spinel didn't know but something told her that she didn't like it. She listened as her room door opened and turned seeing Blue Zircon again holding something soft. A cloth of some soft what was it called again ...ah...blankets. Pink told her that humans use it to keep warm. 

“Here it'll keep you warm.” Blue Zircon said calmly handing the blanket over to the pink spinel.. The small pink gem looked up and smiled sweetly. 

“Thank you.” She replied putting it around her shoulders as she watched the Bkue gem leave closing the door in the process. 

Spinel as much as she wanted to protest about being alone couldn't as she was too scared and didn't want to be such a burden to them. The small pink gem could feel herself getting a little sleepy. Of course gems don't need sleep but for some reason Spinel felt oddly sleepy. She couldn't understand why she felt such a feeling but Stargell enough she didn't seem to care. The young Spinel sat on the ground and Kennedy against the wall near the window before closing her pink eyes and began drifting away from the world around her. 

Spinel could feel herself floating but could hear voices speaking to her at first they sounded muffled and she couldn't get a lick of sense out of what they might be saying but eventually she could hear them clearly. Spinel could feel the warmth radiating off of her it was gentle and pleasant. Yet so,etching felt off...not in a good way though. 

“Spinel open your eyes.” A gentle soothing voice spoke. 

Spinel slowly opened her eyes and could make out so,etching in blue and red. She couldn't see their faces but definitely could sense something was wrong. 

“Spinel you are in danger.” The blue gem said. 

“D-danger?” Spinel stuttered feeKing a sense of dread drape over her. 

“But we’re gonna do everything we can to protect you.” The red gem said. 

Spinel looked at her with pink fearful eyes. She had no clue what was gonna happen but so,etching told her it wasn't good. 

“You're gonna need to trust us. It'll keep you alive.” The Bkue gem said. 

“We're going to help you he through this trust us.” The two gems said in Union. 

Spinel didn't understand what either of them were talking about but the young pink jolted awake by a sharp pain which caused Spinel to shriek in pain. Spinel looked around frantically and to her horror she stared at Yellow Zircon who had her sharp fangs digging into Spinel's leg where she had hurt her knee. Spinel shrieked and kicked off the yellow gem. At doing this Spinel felt another wave of sharp pain as she winced and whimpered. 

It hurt when she pulled back. 

It stung and she could feel more of her blood seep out. Spinel watched as pink blood seeped out of the bite wound Chung her to whimper. She opened her mouth trying to speak. 

“Wh-why ...why did y-you.” Spinel stuttered. 

The small pink gem could feel herself tremble the pain the bite hurt a bit.. She moved her now injured leg to her chest and winced and bit her lip it hurt to move it too.. Spinel glanced up to see the yellow Zircon hunched over pink blood dripping from its mouth. 

“Please.” Came a hoarse voice which sounded more of a growl that seemed to scare Spinel. 

She didn't understand why that gem did such a mean thing like that. 

“Please....let me.” Yellow Zircon said in a low growl. 

The yellow Zircon turned to her. Spinel sat there terrified at what she saw. Yellow Zircon’s fangs were dripping with pink blood, fangs coated in it. The sight alone seemed to make Spinel as she sat frozen in fear. . 

“Let me drink more of it!” The gem shouted as she lunged at Spinel baring her blood stained fangs.


	5. Dangerous outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thanks for being patient for this update. I'll be sure to update my other Steven/Spinel fic. Also be sure to comment I love seeing what you guys think of my chapters. Anyway please enjoy the chapter.

“Spinel dodge now!” The voice of the red gem called out. 

The pink gem did so without hesitation and quickly moved out of the way. However due to the nature of the bite on her leg she found it almost hard to stand. Luckily she avoided the gem’s attack. Spinel struggled to stand upright as she stared in terror as the yellow gem licked her fangs causing Spinel to shver. 

“Your blood is so delicious Spinel.” Yellow Zircon purred. 

The pink gem shuttered and stumbled as she hurried out of the room, blood dripping on the floor of the hall staining it pink. Spinel ran down the hall and could hear footsteps chasing after her but the frightened gem didn't dare look behind her. 

“No! Don't go, it's not safe out there!” Blue Zircon cried out but it was far too late. 

“No keep running.” Spinel’s mind screamed. 

Spinel hurried out panting softly as she ran as far as she could go without not looking back until her legs ached. Once she finally stopped running the small pink gem put her hands on her knees being careful with her injured one. She panted softly as she glanced back and to her relief she was far from the building. 

“Spinel? Oh no your bleeding.”

Spinel could hear panic in the blue gem’s voice which worried her a little. The voice seemed to notice her worry though. 

“It's alright. It's alright. You just need to keep moving.” The voice said. 

Spinel nodded wondering if listening to this voice was a good idea until she remembered that the red gem’s voice saved her from Yellow Zircon. Spinel shivered she didn't want to think about that, she could feel tears prick at her eyes. She thought they were her friends, but friends don't bite each other that was just plain mean. 

Spinel snuffed and wiped her wet face as she jumped out in fright. She heard screaming from afar. Spinel stood still her body felt frozen yet she could hear the voice that belonged to the red gem speak to her with urgency. 

“Hey! You can't stop now! You're not safe!” 

Spinel couldn't move. Pink eyes watched in horror as a green gem attacked a blue one. 

“No! N-no please stop!” The blue sapphire begged. 

“Spinel you need to leave it's not safe.” The red gem’s voice warned again. 

Spinel stood and to her terrors he watched with mortified eyes as the poor blue gem cried out in distress. Why wasn't she moving?! It was like something within her stopped. Like a mechanism or something. 

“N-no! Stop! S-Stop it!” The sapphire screamed. 

Spinel trembled at the sight be folding in front of her. 

“N-no! Noo!” 

Spinel watched as the green peridot bit into the blue gem who gave out a horrified scream of pain. 

“Ahhh!!” The sapphire screamed blue blood spilling down her neck and dripping onto her blue dress. 

Blue blood was spilled everywhere. Spinel didn't think there could be so much blood. Spinel shook as she stared at the blue gemstone and couldn't help but shake viciously at the sight that she had seen. She couldn't stand the sight any longer and desperately wanted to look away but found herself unable to. Spinel could see the sapphire’s one eye was wide with fear and terror. To make matters worse she was staring directly at Spinel, but something told her within that future seeing eye that the sapphire understood that she was frozen with fear and knew that something like this might have happened. 

Spinel bit her lip to suppress the oncoming wave of tears that threatened to spill over like a flood. Spinel could feel her gem shutter as she watched that single eye close shut and listened as the sapphire’s body hit the floor with a harsh thud. The small gem was unable to hear the voices that said they would keep herself save and the small pink gem gasped as she watched the peridot rose up and Spineo shook in fear as she stared at the peridot’s sharp fangs stained in the sapphire’s blue blood which dripped down their chin 

spinel felt sick. 

She watched with shaky eyes as the green gem began to sniff at the air. The peridot immediately turned to Spinel and sniffed again. The pink gem smelled oh-so delightfully good despite looking so worn down. 

“You smell so good.” The peridot said. 

Spinel backed away feeKing herself becoming sick. She wanted to cry right now but she couldn't. Spinel looked at the green gem who was getting closer to her and at long last she could hear the two voices that said they would help her get through this. 

“Spinel! Run now!” The blue gem’s voice rang snapping the small pink gem out of her fear. 

Spinel quickly turned away running off and not looking back. She could hear footsteps close on her trail which meant that the green gem was chasing after her. So….why did it sound like more than one was chasing her? Spinel could feel her heart sink as a daunting realization hit her. 

She was being chased by more than one gem. 

Spinel glanced back and to her horror she saw both a peridot and a jasper following close behind her heels. Spinel could feel her body getting a burst of energy out of nowhere. Whatever it was it was seemingly helming her but she was scared. So, so scared. 

“Keep running and take a quick left.” The blue gem directed. 

Spinel did as told but knew that it was a matter of time before that jasper got to her. Jasper's were rough, tough soldiers. They were meant for brawling and battling leading in gem wars so chasing a spinel would be no hard pickings. Or so that's what Spinel thought. She was not gonna have the same thing happen to her like what happened to that sapphire. No way! 

The thought alone seemed to scare Spinel into running faster. She just needed to keep running and get away from that gem. Spinel could do that right?...

….Right?

The small pink gem stopped for a moment after running for so long. She was tired her legs ached, especially her already bitten one but luckily she seemed to lose that jasper though. 

“Spinel don't stay in one spot for too long someone might see you.” The red gen’s voice said. 

Spinel nodded beginning to walk briskly looking for any place to hide. At last she found a large pillar and hid behind it and in good timing too as she could practically hear the jasper coming getting closer and closer. Spinel shook so hard. If she thought what that peridot did was bad she couldn't imagine what that jasper would do to her. Spinel gasped faintly as she listened to the Jasper speak. 

“Cmon out. I won't hurt you. I just wanna talk to you.” She said,

Spinel did not answer back. Something side kept so quiet that it began to remind her of how quiet the garden was and the thought alone seemed to unnerve her. Spinel shook with fear hoping that the Jasper would go away but to her dismay she didn't. She listened as the gem attempted to coax her out of hiding. 

“Cmon out. I promise I won't hurt you too badly. I just want one good sip.” The Jasper said. 

Spinel kept quiet a shver going down her spine as she listened to what the gem said, 

“Would you rather me find you instead?” The war gem hummed. 

Spinel froze. What did she say? The small pink gem could feel her body tense up. .


	6. A Painful Encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya. Sorry if this chapter was short again. I hope you guys like it none less. But poor Spinel in this one. ;n; Anyway Thank you all so much for the Kudos I appreciate it. But I really appreciate it if you leave a comment down below I always like hearing from you guys. Anyway hope you like the story.
> 
> Also Archive is being weird with me so I'm trying not to lose my mind XP

“You know you smell amazing.” Jasper purred. 

Spinel could hear the larger gem walking around sniffing the air as she did so. The small pink gem could feel her body shake. Should she run! Run as fast as she could go-; Slinel stopped breathing as she could hear the pillar she was hiding behind had begun moving lifting upwards. That's when she took notice of a pair of strong orange hands. Pink eyes shrank into fear as the strong jasper had found the small pink spinel. Spinel found herself unable to move it was like vines had held her in place. 

“There. You. Are.” The Jasper cooed with sinister intent.

Spinel could feel her body tremble. She could barely hear the voices of the blue and red gem screaming for her to escape and run out of harm's way. Spinel immediately turned to run but shrieked as she was grabbed by one of her messy pigtail heart buns. 

“S-Stop!” Spinel cried. 

“I don't think so. I've never smelled anything this good in my life time and I'm not letting you get away that easily.” Jasper growled. 

Spinel could feel panicked tears swell up in the corner of her eyes. This jasper was strong. So very strong. Jasper towered over Spinel with such brute strength. She was far stronger than Spinel much stronger. Oh stars! Was she going to have to fight?! The small pink gem knew nothing of fighting, she knew how to wrestle but knew nothing of how to fight. Spinel yelped as she was grabbed by her throat and she instinctively gripped the arm that held itself there. 

“I've never smelled something as good as you ever before, you must be something special.” Jasper said. 

Spinel could only stare in terror. 

“I wonder what you taste like.” Jasper purred. 

Spinel’s pink eyes widened in horror as the war gem opened her mouth to reveal her sharp fangs and with one swift move bit into the small pink gem’s shoulder. 

Horrible…...horrible…..horrible…

That was the only thing Spinel could describe what she was feeling. Those unforgiving sharp fangs when they sank into her soft carnation pink sensitive skin felt as if hot blade had been stabbed into her shoulder. It had to be the most painful thing Spinel ever felt. 

The small pink gem gave out a high pitched ear piercing scream of both agony and terrifying horror. Her scream echoed throughout Homeworld or to what must have been a smile or so. Windows could’ve been shattered and destroyed if there were any nearby. Spinel screamed and screamed….but….

Nobody came. 

No one would save her. The thought was terrifying who ugh to make Spinel shake so hard she was practically vibrating with fear. Tears spilled down her face she couldn't help it. It hurt so much. 

“Your blood...s so,etching I've never tasted before...you must be one special gem.” Jasper said licking her lips. 

Spinel could only reply with a choked sob she could feel a sticky and hot substance spill down her shoulder and arm. Spinel glanced at it and regretted doing so immediately. She stated at the bright pink blood that spilled and oozed out of the bite wound and was spilling down her arm. The sight alone made Spinel nauseous. Jasper had actually tore off her right puffy sleeve to her top in order to get to her shoulder properly. That was her favorite top. Well her only top and it looked like it had seen better days but that's besides the point. 

Spinel squeaked as Jasper pressed her lips against the bloody wound causing the poor pink heart shaped gem to squirm around uncomfortably. What was this gem doing now? Spinel yelled as she felt a cool and slimey appendage lapping up the blood that gushed out of the bite wound even licking some that spilled down her arm. 

“I can't get enough of you. Even your smell is driving me crazy.” Jasper said in a coo

Spinel squeaked and squirmed, not liking this unfamiliar and unsettling feeling. The poor gem squeaked and squirmed again not liking these disgusting gross feelings she was feeling. It made Spinel feel sick and made her inside feel weird. 

She didn't like it. 

It wasn't even the good kind of weird way. Like having butterflies in your stomach.. She felt a sense of dread.and hopelessness. She felt like she was being violated and that brought another wave of sacred tears to her eyes. She didn't like this at all...she was beginning to fear vampire bites and vampires in general. 

“P-please...please stop.” Spinel begged. 

“I don't think so.” Jasper replied. 

“You have blood that I've never had before and I don't intend on letting you go. So why don't you be a goo little ,plaything and let me get your other shoulder.” Jasper cooed. 

Spinel’s eyes widened in honor as sh knew what would happen next. 

“Noo! Let me go! Let me go!” Spinel screamed beginning to thrash around not wanting to experience so,etching as painful and scary as that again. Spinel tried to right tooth and nail in attempt to break free from the war gem’s hold and began to annoy Jasper. 

“Quit squirming.” She hissed. 

Spinel refused and began struggling harder and with a new found source of energy bursting within her, the small pink gem bit down on the hand that held her causing Jasper to drop the pink gem who helped out in surprise and fear. Spinel quickly got up and backed away from the war gem. Shaking and holding her now injured and still bleeding shoulder she could feel tears rise up in her eyes which gathered in the corner of said eyes threatening to spill at any given moment. 

“St/stay away from me!” Spinel cried trying to sound brave but failed miserably. 

This got a chuckle from the war gem who looked at her with amusement. 

Spinel could only stare at the Quartz gem who towered over her but this time Spinel wasn't going down without a fight. She didn't want to feel that pain again. The poor injured pink gem stumbled as she stood up and turned to run.


	7. Fight very hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back with a longer chapter this time. This time though Spinel does suffer a little more but don't worry things will get good for her. As always don't forget to comment after reading I always like seeing what you guys think it makes my day. :3 and thank you all so much for the kudos I really appreciate it.

Spinel ran as fast as her injured and aching legs could carry her.. She was shaking so much that it was difficult to move but luckily she managed to run quickly out of danger, however Jasper proved to be much faster and whether Spinel hated it or not she knew she needed to fight. 

“So? Does the little plaything know how to fight?” Jasper mocked. 

Spinel didn't respond as she simply glared daggers at the war gem which only seemed to earn a smile from her.

“Cute.” Jasper grinned. 

Without warning Jasper charged at the small gem with a crazed grin. 

“Dodge!” The voice of the red gem spoke to her. . 

Spinel didn't waste time as she immediately dodged, ducked and moved side to side with such speed and agility that Jasper missed each punch and strike. 

“Yes! Keep it up! Just like that!” The red gem’s voice spoke praising her. 

Spinel listened carefully to the voice secretly enjoying the small praises however that was short lived as Jasper managed to land a blow against her left cheek. Spinel yelped in pain as she crashed onto the cold and u forgiving ground. Her vision poured for a moment but she could hear the frantic voices speaking to her. 

“Spinel! You need to get up! Jasper is coming. You need to fight back! The red gem’s voice cried. 

“What if...what if I can't fight back.” The pink gem whimpered. 

There was a Beira moment of silence that seemed to unnerve Spinel. 

“I know you can do it Spinel. Don't doubt yourself too quickly.” The voice of the blue gem said. 

Her voice alone seemed to soothe and ease the small heart shaped pink gem.. 

“You may think that you're just a spinel but you're much stronger than you think.” The blue gem’s voice spoke calmly. 

Spinel seemed taken aback by those words and found them to be both motivating and precious. They were so kind and thoughtful. Spinel stood up and brushed the small bits of blood off of the corner of her mouth. 

“Th-that all you got!” She cried trying to sound brave. 

Jasper stared at the pink gem with a wide grin as she lunged for her but Spinel dodged out of the way in a mock of time and used the window of opportunity to clock the war gem in the back of the head with one of her fists that she had enlarged for the moment sending the orange gem crashing into the floor. However Jasper smiled at her wildly. 

Was she?...Was she enjoying this?! 

Spinel felt herself thoroughly unsettled.. Than again she was a war gem. 

“Now you chose to fight me!” Jasper snarled. 

Spinel gulped. 

“Wrong choice pip-squeak.” Jasper hissed. 

Spinel could feel her left side erupt with pain as they had been stuck with brute force by one of Jasper’s punches when she wasn't quick enough to dodge them. The poor pink gem yelped in pain as she crashed to the cold ground. She needed to fight. She knew she couldn't dodge she would need another strategy to defeat Jasper. Sides Spinel knew that eventually she wouldn't be able to dodge forever. Spinel swiftly used her arms and wrapped them around both shoulders that belonged to the war gem before flinging her against one of the pillars destroying it in the process. Honestly though Spinel didn't think that would work, despite Jasper being heavy she never thought her elasticity could be used like that. She was normally used for playing not fighting and yet seeing that seemed to both shock, amaze and scare her.. 

The pink gem watched in horror though as Jasper got up and began laughing maniacally. 

“You know as much as I've had with this little brawl of ours I think we should get to the actual fighting.” Jasper said. 

Spinel could only stare at her with wide pink eyes. What did she mean by “actual fighting” they were fighting weren't they?! Spinel’s eyes shook as she glanced up at Jasper. 

“Play- time's over..” Jasper growleled shape shifting her Elmer on and charging at the heart shaped gem. 

Spinel this time didn't move, this time she was going to fight she had to.. Spinel enlarged her fists and held back the war gem shoving her back, throwing her across the area they were in and threw her against one of the pillars destroying it into small pieces and chunks. Spinel this time charged at Jasper she was so done she wanted this war gem to feel just how angry she was with her. 

“I'm done playing around. I refuse to just let you have what you want while I sit back and do nothing.!” Spinel shouted. 

Jasper gave her a look of disgust and anger. 

The pink gem managed to get a few good hits on the war gem but gasped when she felt the Quartz gem throw her against the ground harshly. Spinel coughed roughly. The pink gem dried out in pain as her pink hair was pulled and was face to face with the war gem. 

“I will NOT be defeated by a weakling like you! You're just a toy! A plaything meant to be used and toyed with until they get bored and discard you.” Jasper bellowed punching the poor pink gem in her midsection causing her to lose her breath for a short time. Spinel coughed harshly pink blood splattered lightly on Jasper’s cheek who with a wick smile licked it up. 

Slowly yet surely panic began setting in. She was done for Spinel could feel large hands wrap around her neck and squeeze tightly. Jasper was choking her in hopes she would poof. Spinel groaned and gasped and despite not needing to breathe this was nothing short but terrifying. She could feel the world around her spin and get dizzy and she felt lightheaded was this how she was going to poof. Being choked by a war gem? 

No! 

Spinel wouldn't be pooled by this gem simply because she didn't get her way. She needed to listen to the blue gem’s voice and what she said to Spinel. She may be a spinel but she was one who refused to get proofed by a jasper. With some strength left in her form Spinel grunted and gagged at the tight hold her neck was receiving. Trying not to panic Spinel reached out and grabbed a hold of Jasper’s gem. 

‘Do it.’ Her mind said. 

Spinel didn't waste time as she gripped the said gem and began to pull. She pulled and pulled and even where they came an angry what are you doing?! From the war gem she didn't listen as she continued using each punch of strength left inside her to focus on one thing.. To rip that gem right out of her ugly mug. The pink gem cried out as the grip on her neck was tightening. 

“N-ngh.” Spinel choked out but kept focus on what she was doing. 

She pulled harder on Jasper’s gem with strength she didn't think she could possibly possess but with the very last bursts of energy she had left Spinel pulled so hard that she heard the sweetest sound ever……

A gemstone that was pulled from its place. 

“Aaaahhhh!!!” Spinel screeched giving out a battle cry as she finally ripped the gem out of its proper place. 

With a gust of smoke the war gem was no more there was only Spinel. Spinel heaved and gasped for air as she sat up holding her now slightly bruised neck. Pink eyes shakily stared down to what she was holding and Spinel shrieked when she saw the gem to which she threw the gem far away from her before taking off. She did not want to be there when Jasper reformed again. Spinel ran and ran and ran until she had lost sight of where she once was sighed in relief. 

She had finally gotten rid of that horrible gem. Spinel however felt a small pinch of guilt she didn't mean to do that but what else could she have done if she didn't she would have been proofed or stars knows what couldn't happened to her. Spinel shivered not wanting to think about it. Was this how Pink Diamond felt when she left her alone at the garden though? Relief? Relieved to get rid of an annoying gem like Spinel? The pink gem looked down at her now dirty pink shoes and sniffed sadly. It hurt to think about Pink now. For now she needed to tend to more daunting matters. For instance the wound on her shoulder. It was no longer bleeding as much as before but it was still bleeding just a little but it was causing Spinel to feel dizzy which wasn't a good thing. 

Maybe she should lie down somewhere for awhile. It honestly sounded like a good idea especially with what she just went though. The pink gem was exhausted. Spinel stumbled and limped holding her wounded injury with her right hand while looking for a good spot to rest. Funny gems didn't need sleep but Spinel felt so desperate to rest that she thought she could fade away if she didn't. Finally the small heart shaped gem managed to find a nice pillar that was not destroyed in a fight between a war gem and the small pink gem carefully sat down and closed her eyes sighing softly to herself. 

The small pink gem began drifting away into the unconscious world. It was a good thing she had gotten as far away from where she had fought or she wouldn't be able to do this pleasant thing she liked. Spinel could feel her mind slowly drift into the sweet land of dreams. Spinel didn't have a clue where she was but the small gem knew someone was near. 

Spinel tried to look up trying to see who it was but she was far too tired to do much right now. However Spinel could hear his voice. 

“You poor sweet thing. Look what that brute did to you” The male voice cooed softly


	8. Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone slight NSFW ahead as well as some angst be sure to comment and enjoy the chapter.

Spinel couldn't reply; she could only meekly groan in pain. She could sense the person near her frowned. 

“You poor soul.” The male voice said. 

The small pink gem could feel the male come closer to her and gasped when she felt a pair of lips press gently against her bite wound. 

“N-ngh- st-stop….please.” Spinel whimpered. 

The pink gem could feel something warm yet wet lick and trail up her wounds lapping up some of the blood of said shoulder wound causing the heart shaped gem to whimper in fear. 

Why was this happening? Why was this happening to her? Spinel could feel tears bubble up at the corners of her pink eyes 

Why her?

Spinel didn't mean to start crying, she couldn't help it, from the pain of the bite to the trauma of fighting a jasper and feeling so scared and vulnerable. Spinel shook sniffling pitifully. She was so scared she just wanted everything to stop for a moment so she could at least try to keep up. 

“I'm sorry if it hurts.” Came an apologetic tone from the male voice. 

The small pink gem couldn't reply. 

“Just trust me on this.” The male voice said. 

Spinel looked up at his direction and surprisingly nodded. She had already been bitten by a jasper quartz soldier and a zircon so she could surely brace herself for more. Though she didn't think she could be bitten again. She was afraid of what had happened, that the poor thing shook out of fear. 

“Shh~. It's alright I'm not gonna hurt you. Just relax.” Came a calm and soothing tone from the mysterious male voice. 

As much as Spinel wanted to protest she found herself beginning to let her guard down and allowed her body to relax a little. The small heart shaped gem didn't understand why she listened but so,etching about this male’s voice seemed to ease her of her worries. It honestly felt so nice to not get so scared. So Spinel did as asked and relaxed her body a little more. 

“Good girl~” she heard him purr. 

The small pink gem flushed w light red not use to such sweet praise but she happily took it. Spinel shivered as she felt that wet appendage lapping up some more of her blood leaving a rather pleasant feeling behind. 

“A-ahh~~” Spinel moaned whimpered. 

There came a chuckle from the figure who mumbled out. 

“Cute.” 

Before proceeding on with his licks and gentle kisses. His kisses were oh-so gentle and sweet, there was something about them that was making Spinel relax and oddly enough she began enjoying them a little. They were making the pain she was feeling disappear as if his soft gentle kisses were healing her wound. However she would never voice out her opinions to him. That would be so embarrassing. She would poof from the sheer thought of him seeing her enjoy such affection. She couldn't help it though, it had been so long since she had ever close contact or any gentle touches or hugs. She was terribly touch starved that she eagerly took any opportunity to be held or cuddled. 

Sides this felt much better than with Jasper. Jasper’s licks made her feel unsafe, dirty and very much unwanted but this. This felt so nice and welcoming and sweet that Spinel very much enjoyed this. 

Spinel bit her lip feeling him lick her shoulder wound again before giving it a soft kiss. That warm yet wet tongue against her soft skin gave her another shiver it felt so pleasant and delightful that the small gem shuttered and tried to prevent herself from making any noise. 

“Aahh~~” She moaned softly before quickly placing her hands to her mouth fave fuming a deep red. 

Did she?...did she actually make that noise? 

Spinel could feel her face fume a deep red and stared up at the mysterious man who was staring at her, or what appeared to be staring at her. 

“My~, my~.. Were you enjoying that?” He teased. 

Spinel flushed a lovely deep rose red looking away shamefully. She quickly began to apologize. 

“I-I'm sorry! I di-didn't mean too!” She cried wanting to disappear. 

The male figure simply chuckled again. 

“It's alright.” He assured the small pink gem. 

Spinel blushed and looked away; she honestly couldn't help it. His kisses truly felt as if they had healed her wound and the small .pink gem could feel the pain from her wound dissipating. Spinel’s attention was instantly grabbed when the male spoke up. 

“I would love if we could meet again you know.” He said calmly. 

Spinel smiled kindly up at the male. This was the first person who had treated her kindly without wanting to hurt her or bite her so his words made her feel happy for a good moment. 

“I would also like to meet you again too.” She said shyly. 

There came a mumble of ‘cute’ from the male figure before he spoke again. 

“Something tells me that we’ll see each other again very soon.” He says. 

Spinel looked up curious. 

“How do you know?” Spinel asked. 

“A little blue bird told me.” The male voice said. 

A little blue bird? What could that possibly mean? Spinel tried to think but there was no time to dwindle on that as Spinel awoke and looked around anxiously. Did that jasper gem reform? If so was she following her? Spinel swallowed hard and got to her feet. If that was the case she should probably keep moving the last thing she wanted was to have another fight. As the pink gem proceeded to leave she glanced at her bite wound on her shoulder caused by none other than that quartz soldier she had previously fought. To her surprise the wound itself ceased in all pain and was fading and looking much better. 

Spinel signed hopefully she could find a much better place to stay in. So the young gem with shaky legs pressed onward with determination on wanting to see more of Homeworld. Spinel stared out to what looked to be a city. Well if she knew what a city was that was what she was staring at. 

Maybe she could seek refuge there. 

As Spinel ventured into the city with green lights the small gem sorta stuck out like a sore thumb. Her pink appearance popped out more than anything. Spinel gazed around seeing so many peridots and other working gems like a couple of bismuths. Spinel never saw any of them before since she was rarely seen outside the garden. 

Was Pink embarrassed about having Spinel around? That's why she was kept in the garden, away from anyone to see her. Kept away from higher up gems or Homeworld in general. Because she was an embarrassment to have around. A diamond having a lowly spinel as a best friend, a useless one at that. One who couldn't make her happy since she eventually left her. Pink Diamond didn't want to be seen with such a childish and embarrassing gem so maybe that's why she left Spinel? 

Spinel began blocking away tears and swallowed a painful lump in her throat. She didn't want to think about any of that. The pink gem stopped and watched as two peridots excited a dark greenish black building and Spinel wobbled inside asking for a room and when offered one the tiny pink gem accepted and tirelessly went inside the door shutting behind her and she sat in the corner of said room. She was tired once again and wanted nothing more but to sleep again, despite sleeping moments ago. 

Then again she did get out of a rather nasty right with Jasper which exhausted her. Spinel winced feeling the slight pain in her midsection from the blow that Quartz soldier landed on her. Spinel pulled the same blanket given to her when Yellow Zircon had attacked her out of her gem and draped it over her shoulders. At least she managed to keep something a little useful. When Spinel could no longer keep her eyes open the tiny gem drifted away from the world around her . 

When Spinel opened her eyes again she was no longer in the same green room, rather she was in a completely different room. This room was unlike the room she had been in, it was much larger and the color,pink was pure evidence she was no longer in the same room or building for that matter. The small young gem was laying on something soft and welcoming whatever it was; it had soft pink comforters and silk sheets very comfortable but that's besides the point.. Another thing Spinel noticed was her clothes. The small heart shaped gem was hearing a lovely extravagant gown. A light pink cascading into a darker pink down the gown with lovely pink lace trimmings for sleeves and alongside the sweetheart neckline. 

However Spinel hadn't changed at all? So…..who changed her? 

Spinel could feel her face burn a gentle rose red and shook her head not wanting to dwell on it any more. 

Wait?.....what was that? Was that?....music? 

Spinel slowly got off of the soft comfortable spot she was laying on and proceeded to follow the sound. Her dress draped against the floor as she opened the door and peered out a long corridor which lead to a pair of double doors. Spinel, walked closer to the door and could hear music playing faintly behind the door. 

What was in there? 

Spinel just had to find out curiously was quickly getting the better of her, before she could enter though two pearls appeared in front of her. Their faces were blurred but she could see clear as day that they were pearls. 

“Welcome.” They both said in Union. .


	9. Ballroom of horrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinel does not have a good time at this ball ;n; 
> 
> Hey everyone I'm sorry for making you all wait. I've been writing some new story between Steven and Spinel which I'll be posting pretty soon and I'm still working on broken but not shattered as well trying to swee what type of way I should make the plot. XP anyway please be sure to leave a comment down below and let me know what you think. Thank you and please enjoy the chapter.

Spinel stared at the two pearls and gave them a polite yet nervous smile and watched with pink curious eyes as they opened the door to where she could hear music playing on the other end. When the door was finally opened Spinel gasped softly, her big doll like pink eyes widened in sheer delight. There were so many colorful gems; the music was pleasant to listen to and the gems were dressed so elegantly it was almost hard not to stare. They appeared to be having a fun time dancing with someone. 

Spinel secretly wished she could join and just before she could feel sad she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her daze. Spinel turned and stared at the individual who had placed their hand on her to see that it was definitely someone however she couldn't see their face. It was all blurred and yet despite that Spinel could tell that they were a high ranking gem. His attire and overall appearance from what she could tell at least proved otherwise. Spinel glanced up at the mysterious figure and couldn't help but stare. Was he the same person from her last dream? She couldn't tell exactly but she could definitely tell that it wasn't like any other gems she saw.. Spinel felt curious and wanted to dance along with the rest of the gems. 

“May I have this dance?” Came a calm and soothing voice. 

That….that voice….was it him? 

Spinel could feel her face bloom a gentle rose red, she could feel her gem beginning to beat; thumping inside her gem and skipping beats ever so often. It was both odd and a pleasant feeling. 

“You may.” Spinel said sweetly, smiling kindly at him. 

The figure seemed happy with the answer she gave him and a strong hand gently took her small dainty pink hand into his and together he lewd the small pink gem towards the ball room. Upon doing so Spinel could feel her face blush a lovely shade of rose red. She couldn't understand why but part of her was so happy that he wanted to dance with her. It was a welcoming and happy feeling at last she could join the rest of the gems and enjoy dancing just like them. 

The music was so delightful and as the musher jobs figure and small pink spinel danced together among the many beautiful gems Spinel could feel her gem shaped heart glow a faint pink she felt so happy…..so...found. This feeling felt so good….yet…

Something wasn't right. 

Despite this pleasant feeling something about this didn't feel right. Spinel wanted to push this feeling down but she could sense that wasn't right. Suddenly Spinel could feel something wet lingering on her shoulder and the young small pink gem turned to see and on doing so was undressed. It was…

Blood. 

Spinel could only stare at the small blotch of blood and felt her heart beginning to sink then felt her other arm was getting wet and turned to the right side and regretted her decision immediately.. Bright pink blood was dripping from her arm and yet there were no wounds or bite marks to cause it to bleed. Spinel’s eyes shrank as her body trembled. The small pink gem looked out to the other gems who were either too busy dancing or were unaware of what was happening. How?! How could they not see what was happening?! Spinel shuttered feeling more drops of blood spatter onto her shoulders and stared at it. 

Wait? This blood…..this was…..her blood. 

What was happening?! 

The small gem watched as the ballroom began dripping with blood as if it appeared to be raining with the bright pink fluid and it was absolutely terrifying. Blood spilled and soaked the floor and Spineo could feel her fear choking her and the poor girl could feel tears bubble in the corners of her eyes. 

“What's the matter?” Came that same calm and soothing voice. 

Spinel trembled as she gazed up at him and to her horror she stared at a bloody faced figure , his face and hair dyed in her own pink blood and those eyes. Those cold, cold eyes glowing nothing but a bright pink. Spinel’s mouth dropped open in horror, blood was spilling everywhere it was beyond terrifying but that face and those terrifying eyes were the things of nightmares. However that was far from the case. Spinel’s eyes shrank and wet wide with fear when she caught a glimpse of his fangs. 

Those sharp, scary, unforgiving fangs. 

Spinel yelped out in fear and tried to get away but the stranger’s grip proved to be much stronger. 

“L-Let go! Let g-go of me!” Spinel cried. 

The stranger simply chuckled the sound making the poor gem shiver; it sounded malicious and full of bad intentions. . . 

“What's the matter dear? Don't like what you see?” The male voice asked coldly. 

Spinel didn't answer but shuttered when she took noticed that all of the gems in the ballroom had stopped and we're now standing there staring at her however their eyes were either glowing an amonous pale blue or an a soulless white. It was frightening. 

“I think it's time.” The male voice spoke rather calmly. 

Time? Time for what?! 

Spinel could feel her body tremble, what did he mean? Without warning Spinel was shoved down to the ground which was coated in her pink blood and when she fell there came a sickly wet thud and a cry of alarm. 

“Ahh!” Shrieked Spinel stumbling a little and shuttering before getting up she stared down at her now blood stained dress and sniffed pitifully. She couldn't understand why the other gems were just standing there staring with an unsettling glint in their eyes. 

…..hinger…..

Spinel could feel her blood go cold. No, no, no, no. 

“It's feeding time.” Came that once calming voice and now cold and scary and unsettling. 

Spinel’s eyes widened. No, no, no. She watched in terror as the gems smiled, showing off their cheshire-cat smiles how wide and big they were very much unnerving to look at. They all began approaching the frightened gem who shuttered and whimpered. This couldn't be happening! Why was this happening?! They were all closing in on her now, Spinel backed away but to her misfortune had backed into a wall. There was nowhere to run.  
She was trapped.. 

The small pink gem cried out in alarm as one of the gems grabbed her arm. Their grip was ice cold and the metallic smell of blood was potent. Spinel couldn't see what gem they were except of course their eyes which held no good intentions towards her. 

“Let me go!” She cried. 

Spinel gasped feeling another gem grab her other arm and the poor gem began to struggle. She desperately tried to get out of their hold but it proved to be useless. They were closing in on her now getting even closer. 

“Ah!” Spinel shrieked feeling a sharp jab on her wrists. 

The small pink gem turned to see what appeared to be a jade biting into her. It stung painfully making Spinel wince her body going rigid due to how it felt. She gasped and watched as another gem proceeded to grab her, tearing her sleeve in the process. Spinel gasped and watched in horror as all the gems began to swarm around her. 

Aaahhhh!!” Spinel screames. 

Spinel watched horrified as the gems began grabbing, pulling, scratching her. It was both painful, terrifying and disorienting the poor thing couldn't see where she was and where they were. That's when things began turning violent very quickly. 

“Ah! Stop!” Spinel shrieked feeling more than one gem begin to bite her. 

It didn't feel like a sting it felt like a sharp blade was being jabbed into her soft skin. It felt terrible and the terrible memories of Jasper biting her flooded back making her skin crawl and feeling violated again. Everything happened far too fast. Every gem in that ballroom attacked her., they pulled on her dress and hair cause the poor thing to scream in fear. It was all so disorienting it felt as if the room itself was spinning so fast that Spinel couldn't get a grasp on what was happening to her next. These gems were everywhere their biting so hard and scratching and pulling was painful, unforgiving and without hesitation. 

Spinel could feel her blood spilling and oozing out of her bite marks and scratches and the poor girl howled in pain as she felt yet another gem bite into her with a high pitched scream. 

“Aaahhhh!!!” 

She screamed so hard and so loud but there were times where all she could hear was the sounds of her dress tearing and her skin being scratched. She could feel the bites in her arms, legs and shoulders. Finally after the painful biting had ceased the small pink gem was covered in her own blood, bright pink blood spattered on her dress and her hair was a tangled and knotted mess but above all her arm, legs and shoulders were littered with bite marks which oozed blood. However they seemed to have spared her neck which Spineo couldn't understand why they hadn't bitten her there but it didn't matter. She was in so much pain, everything hurt her entire form hurt and Spinel even stumbled a bit due to how much pain was inflicted on her. 

Spinel could feel he of the gems shove her causing her to fall forward and felt a pair of string hands grab her by her shoulders causing the small gem to whine. Spinel snapped her head up to see who was holding her and to her horror it was the bloody faced figure with the bright pink eyes. Spinel gasped and tried to pull away but his grip was like iron. 

Spinel’s heart pounded, she shook and trembled now seeing this frightening stranger smile at her revealing a pair of sharp fangs. Spinel shuttered and yelped as she felt a strong hand tipped her head back where her neck was more visible. Spinel could feel tears bubble up and stream down her cheeks. Pink panicked shaky eyes watched in fear as the bloody stranger opened his mouth wide ready to wink his fangs deep into her soft flesh. 

His fans appeared a little longer and sharper than Jasper’s. He was going to bite her?! With those?! Spinel whimpered, beginning to hyperventilate before she gave out an ear piercing scream as his fangs finally sank into her soft pink skin. 

“AAAAHHHH!!!!” 

She could feel it she could feel the pain and the blood oozing from the bite. It hurt. It hurt so much. Please someone make it stop! 

“AAAHHHH!” Spinel screamed trying to escape, beginning to thrash around only to realize that it was making the biting process much worse for her as the pain was getting unbearable. 

The stranger caught on and used his other hand to keep her head still while using his other to wrap around her torso, firmly keeping her in place and causing Spinel to go rigid in her arms. Spinel could feel his fangs sink deeper into her neck. 

“AAAAHHH!” Came a mixture between a scream and a sob. 

It hurt! It hurt so, so much. 

Her screams and sobbing echoed against the walls of the ballroom but no one was going to help her. 

When she felt him turn her neck to the other side Spinel knew what was to come and the small gem watched with wet terror filled pink eyes as his blood stained fangs covered in her pink blood gleamed in the dim lights of the ballroom. Spinel watched paralyzed in both fear and pain as he opened his mouth again ready to take a bite at the other side of her neck and Soinel gave out a horrified shriek of fear and pain as those same fangs sank deep into her form. A gush of pink blood spilled out of her small form and then…

She woke up. 

“NOOO!” Spinel wailed, bolting upright and panting heavily. 

To her relief she was in the same room she had entered. It was over. The small pink gem sighed unconscious tears spilling down her already wet face. 

What a horrible dream she had.


	10. What all the buzz is about

Spinel whipped the west off her brow and listened as a couple of Peridots outside her room seemed excited about something so the small pink gem listened to their conversation. 

“Have you heard?” The first Peridot spoke. 

“How can I not, the entirety of Homeworld has been talking about it.” The second chimed. 

“Yeah I heard this years ball is allowing lower ranked gems to join the ball.” The first Peridot said. 

“I heard if you get an invitation you can enter but only if you have one. There are no affections.” The second Peridot said. 

“Looks like the pearls have their work cut out.” The first one chuckled. 

The two gems left chucking to each other and Spinel sighed but she began to replay what they had said on loop. One of the diamonds was hosting a ball? Spinel rubbed her arm and shivered. She was happy that the nightmare was over. Spinel couldn’t bare the sheer thought of being in any more pain. About this ball it was said a gem would receive an invitation, how odd normally high ranking gems would attend balls or any other event by the diamonds. However since it was possible that anyone could attend that was just mind blowing to the small pink gem. Spinel slowly got up and stretched her limbs. It was such a pleasant feeling to stretch and move again. She feared that she would never be able to feel such feelings if she stayed in the garden much longer. 

It was so strange seeing so many gems engaged and happy about the ball. Maybe it was because they could never go and this time they could so that might have been what all the buss was about. The pink spinel stared as she watched a couple of them pass by. Maybe Spinel should get out and walk around, come back later when the lights go out. Spinel looked out and smiled. They lights were still on, it was a good sign for her considering her unfortunate events with Jasper. Spinel shook, the daunting fear that Jasper would find her again haunted Spinel in the back of her mind. 

The sheer thought of encountering that brute again made Spinel shutter and almost reconsider going out. Maybe she was blowing that out of proportion but that Jasper must feel pretty bad that she was beaten by a spinel. Spinel smiled to herself feeling a small brief moment of triumph. Who would have thought that Spinel would have fend off let alone defeat a strong quartz soldier like Jasper. The thought of beating that gem made the small pink gem stand tall and proud. She didn’t need to be afraid, Spinel matched right out of the room with a brave smile on her face. If she managed to defeat a quartz solder than she could handle anything that was thrown her way. 

She was a rough, tough gal and even if she didn’t have a Diamond Spinel would try to make the most of it. Yet...it did hurt a lot. She was loyal to Pink Diamond for such a long time and now that she was gone Spinel had no one and the small pink gem refused to go to that other pink diamond, the one who had taken her away from Spinel. Spinel didn’t nor want to fathom what it would be like to serve another diamond. No, she never wanted to entertain anyone else other than her diamond. Spinel sighed and looked around as a couple of gems happily chatted about the invitations they received. 

“Can you believe it! I can’t wait till we get to go.” One of the peridots said. 

“No kidding, ai hear only the higher ranked gems are allowed inside.” A bismuth said, 

The small gem watched the two other gems go by and Spinel shrugged and passed by them both, Spinel glanced around and could see a lot of gems were receiving these invitations. 

Was the ball really that big of a deal? Spinel had no idea but every gem who got one seemed to be pretty happy. Spinel shuttered remembering her nightmare. The biting, the blood. Oh stars the blood. Spinel whimpered, not wanting to think about any of that. Then there came a thought. Would she be getting one as well? Spinel thought about it but shook her head. No that couldn’t be right, she was a Spinel not even a good one considering that Pink abandoned her. Spinel sniffed as she whipped her wet eyes. How funny a silly spinel going to a ball. No, that wouldn’t happen if a zircon hardly knew who she was than no one probably knew who she was. 

So getting an invitation seemed less than likely. It both relieved and saddened Spinel but the scary dream of the dreaded bloody ball kept Spinel feeling more relieved than sad. She stared as the other gems chatted and talked about the ball that would be held by one of the diamonds. Spinel took the time to walk around and explore more of Homeworld. She saw so many gems with said invitations and saw how happy they were. Spinel however didn’t pay much attention as the urge to try and make new friends and wanting to play seemed to dominate most of her thoughts. 

Spinel could see a couple of lapis gems flying freely above her chatting about the ball while holding some decorations in her hands. Everyone seemed to be talking about it, guess this suppose ball was a huge deal after all. Spinel sighed but watched as some aquamarines fluttered around holding some more decorations and streamers that were of different color. 

Spinel turned to glance around and caught sight of a pyrope, those gems were of high class and besides the red gem was….a jade. Spinel shuttered at the reminder of the jades in her nightmare and began walking up to them, the strange feeling of anxiety come prickling yo her back somehow. Despite being s gem who was made for people to have fun and enjoy she hadn’t had much luck of making a lot of friends especially when being with Pink Diamond and left alone for six thousand years wasn’t good for her either. She felt terribly shy but she couldn’t help but approach them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I wanted to thank you all for all your lovely comments and kudos on this story. I also want to thank you all for being patient on wanting more chapters. I’m sorry that this one came out so short I’m still trying to write and keep things interesting for all of you. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and again I’m sorry for how short it might be. Don’t forget to comment down and let me know what you think.


	11. Erotic dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little bit steamy in this one. Some well deserved fan service for all of you Steven x Spinel shippers. Thank you all for being very patient with me. Please don’t be afraid to comment down below and add kudos if you enjoy this. ^w^ I’m sorry if it’s a little short though.

Spinel whipped the west off her brow and listened as a couple of Peridots outside her room seemed excited about something so the small pink gem listened to their conversation. 

“Have you heard?” The first Peridot spoke. 

“How can I not, the entirety of Homeworld has been talking about it.” The second chimed. 

“Yeah I heard this years ball is allowing lower ranked gems to join the ball.” The first Peridot said. 

“I heard if you get an invitation you can enter but only if you have one. There are no affections.” The second Peridot said. 

“Looks like the pearls have their work cut out.” The first one chuckled. 

The two gems left chucking to each other and Spinel sighed but she began to replay what they had said on loop. One of the diamonds was hosting a ball? Spinel rubbed her arm and shivered. She was happy that the nightmare was over. Spinel couldn’t bare the sheer thought of being in any more pain. About this ball it was said a gem would receive an invitation, how odd normally high ranking gems would attend balls or any other event by the diamonds. However since it was possible that anyone could attend that was just mind blowing to the small pink gem. Spinel slowly got up and stretched her limbs. It was such a pleasant feeling to stretch and move again. She feared that she would never be able to feel such feelings if she stayed in the garden much longer. 

It was so strange seeing so many gems engaged and happy about the ball. Maybe it was because they could never go and this time they could so that might have been what all the buss was about. The pink spinel stared as she watched a couple of them pass by. Maybe Spinel should get out and walk around, come back later when the lights go out. Spinel looked out and smiled. They lights were still on, it was a good sign for her considering her unfortunate events with Jasper. Spinel shook, the daunting fear that Jasper would find her again haunted Spinel in the back of her mind. 

The sheer thought of encountering that brute again made Spinel shutter and almost reconsider going out. Maybe she was blowing that out of proportion but that Jasper must feel pretty bad that she was beaten by a spinel. Spinel smiled to herself feeling a small brief moment of triumph. Who would have thought that Spinel would have fend off let alone defeat a strong quartz soldier like Jasper. The thought of beating that gem made the small pink gem stand tall and proud. She didn’t need to be afraid, Spinel matched right out of the room with a brave smile on her face. If she managed to defeat a quartz solder than she could handle anything that was thrown her way. 

She was a rough, tough gal and even if she didn’t have a Diamond Spinel would try to make the most of it. Yet...it did hurt a lot. She was loyal to Pink Diamond for such a long time and now that she was gone Spinel had no one and the small pink gem refused to go to that other pink diamond, the one who had taken her away from Spinel. Spinel didn’t nor want to fathom what it would be like to serve another diamond. No, she never wanted to entertain anyone else other than her diamond. Spinel sighed and looked around as a couple of gems happily chatted about the invitations they received. 

“Can you believe it! I can’t wait till we get to go.” One of the peridots said. 

“No kidding, ai hear only the higher ranked gems are allowed inside.” A bismuth said, 

The small gem watched the two other gems go by and Spinel shrugged and passed by them both, Spinel glanced around and could see a lot of gems were receiving these invitations. 

Was the ball really that big of a deal? Spinel had no idea but every gem who got one seemed to be pretty happy. Spinel shuttered remembering her nightmare. The biting, the blood. Oh stars the blood. Spinel whimpered, not wanting to think about any of that. Then there came a thought. Would she be getting one as well? Spinel thought about it but shook her head. No that couldn’t be right, she was a Spinel not even a good one considering that Pink abandoned her. Spinel sniffed as she whipped her wet eyes. How funny a silly spinel going to a ball. No, that wouldn’t happen if a zircon hardly knew who she was than no one probably knew who she was. 

So getting an invitation seemed less than likely. It both relieved and saddened Spinel but the scary dream of the dreaded bloody ball kept Spinel feeling more relieved than sad. She stared as the other gems chatted and talked about the ball that would be held by one of the diamonds. Spinel took the time to walk around and explore more of Homeworld. She saw so many gems with said invitations and saw how happy they were. Spinel however didn’t pay much attention as the urge to try and make new friends and wanting to play seemed to dominate most of her thoughts. 

Spinel could see a couple of lapis gems flying freely above her chatting about the ball while holding some decorations in her hands. Everyone seemed to be talking about it, guess this suppose ball was a huge deal after all. Spinel sighed but watched as some aquamarines fluttered around holding some more decorations and streamers that were of different color. 

Spinel turned to glance around and caught sight of a pyrope, those gems were of high class and besides the red gem was….a jade. Spinel shuttered at the reminder of the jades in her nightmare and began walking up to them, the strange feeling of anxiety come prickling yo her back somehow. Despite being s gem who was made for people to have fun and enjoy she hadn’t had much luck of making a lot of friends especially when being with Pink Diamond and left alone for six thousand years wasn’t good for her either. She felt terribly shy but she couldn’t help but approach them. 

“I-I’m excuse me.” Spinel spoke up. 

The two gems looked at her and Spinel froze for a minute unable to find her voice, when she did she smiled. 

“I was wondering what the whole buzz was about.” She asked cheerfully. 

“Oh, no ones told you.” The jade asked. 

Spinel shook her head, her messy hair flopping side to side in the process. 

“The diamonds are throwing an element ball for era three.” Pyrope said 

“Yes, everyone is receiving an invitation.” The green jade said smiling sweetly. 

“Yes, I personally think only high ranking gems should attend such events but if the diamonds do wish to invite every eligible gem in their glorious palace so be it.” The red Pyrope gem said. 

“It must be something pretty big.” Spinel said smiling up at the two high ranking gems. 

Pyrope and the green jade turned to look at her. 

“Of course. Pink Diamond’s son is turning sixteen and will be given all his mother's belongings.” The jade said calmly. 

Spinel stared at her and blinkd. Her body went cold for minute.

All his mother’s belongings. 

Pyrope stared at the small pink gem and Sri Klee her nose in disgust. Spinel hadn’t seen that but glanced up to see her eyes which shined tin a disapproving sheen. 

“Didn’t you get an invitation dear?” She asked. 

“No, I didn’t get one yet.” Spinel said, trying to sound a little cheerful and not bothered at all. Than again she probably didn’t want to go as her nightmare was replaying itself in her head. 

Pyrope stared at her before chuckling behind her fan while the jade gave her a ‘be nice’ look. 

“W-whats so funny?” Spinel asked

She would regret asking her question. 

“Why you not receiving an imitation of course. Everyone on Homeworld to the highest Emerald to the lowest gem is receiving one, but to hear that you haven’t received one. Well that’s a pity.” Pyrope said 

Spinel looked away. She could feel a hot and nasty feeling swirl within her gem the same feeling she got when she fought that Jasper. 

“Pyrope please don’t say things like that.” The jade said quietly. 

Pyrope who seemed less than fazed continued to speak. 

“Oh please Jade do you honestly think the diamonds would allow a lowly looking gem like her into their palace.” Pyrope said fanning herself with a fan while looking away. 

“H-Hey! I-I.” Spinel stuttered, unable to find a proper come back. 

“Honestly you have more filth on you than a bismuth” the red gem stated bluntly. 

“Pyrope!” The green gem cried. 

“What? It isn’t my fault she looks so disheveled and broken, if I had a good guess her diamond must’ve left her somewhere far far away to look like that.” Pyrope said. 

Spinel stood there body trembling, she couldn’t stop the tears that flooded her eyes. They streamed down her face and before anything else could be said she took off running. Spinel couldn’t stay near that gem, no matter how pretty she was everything that gem said Hurt Spinel right down to her core. The small gem ran through the crowds not caring if she got weird looks or not. The only thing Spinel wanted to do right now was find somewhere private to cry herself to sleep so that she could forget what she had heard. Spinel couldn’t understand why those comments had stung so bad or maybe it was because one of them hit way too close to home. 

Spinel finally stopped gasping and shaking as she sat down and sobbed into her hands. Spinel was great fun that she was away from the crowd of gems and was now alone and could cry all she liked. The small gem sniffed a couple of hiccups escaping her from time to time as she tried to wipe a couple of tears away from her eyes. Spinel sighed she was already tired again and sleeping seemed like the perfect remedy for her right now. So the small gem closed her eyes and began drifting, drifting into the sweet bliss of sleep. 

The small gem opened her eyes to realize that she was in a room, a pretty room. It almost reminded her of a room that elite gems would be in. The floor was a lovely red velvet color with the fireplace hissing and crackling that light the dark room she was in casting shadows around her to whatever hadn’t been caught in the light. The young gem looked around the room before looking down at herself realizing that she was wearing a silky red dress that hugged her frame lovingly showing off her hourglass shape and her bust as well as revealing the gem in her chest as well. The small,pink spinel flushed and looked away feeling embarrassed and flustered for wearing something so scandalous. The sweetheart neckline with a thin strap against her shoulder and a slit exposing one of her legs casing the small gem to feel so terribly embarrassed for wearing something like this. 

It was nothing compared to her cutesy white stockings and pink shirts with matching pink shoes and her puffy sleeved shirt. No this dress was something only much elegant gems unlike herself would be wearing. She was great fun that she was in a room so that no one could see her. However that didn’t mean she didn’t admire it. Spinel stared at how pretty the dress glimmered and glittered when the light of the fireplace caused against it showing off a lovely shade of red that flattered her pink skin tone. 

Spinel gasped hearing a door beginning to open creaking slightly which caught her attention snapping her out of her small daydream and she watched as a tall figure entered the room before approaching her slowly. The pink gem gasped as she watched them get closer. Fear began creeping up her spine as scary reminders of her nightmare began bubbling up again. 

“N-No!....no st-stay away from me!” She cried backing up only for her back to hit the bed-baird of the luxurious bed she was on. 

Spinel whined and looked up to see that the figure was towering over her. Whoever this strange gem was looked strong and built. Spinel shivered as they were so close to her right now. 

“St-stay away!” She shrieked 

Spinel softly gasped and painted out of fear trying not to hyperventilate and without warning the figure who towers diver her wrapped his arms around her. Spinel helped trying to push him off but this strange gem proved to be much stronger than she thought. Spinel wished she could find a way to escape but it proved hopeless as there was no way of escaping she was trapped. Spinel bit her lip and looked up at the figure. She could only see half his face. She could see a diamond eye stare at her with its bright neon pink color that almost seemed to glow within the dark fire light room. Spinel shuttered as she looked away trying to see if she could make out his entire face but the rest of his face was either covered in darkness or blurred. She glanced at the figure and listened as he spoke. His calm voice almost ending her a little. 

“I’m so happy that you’re up.” He replied calmly

Spinel stared at the tall figure pink eyes blinking as her body shuttered from how calm and soothing his voice was. She gasped as she felt his hot breath fan over her soft skin. Spinel whimpered squirming lightly against the tall figure unable to escape. 

“Lost me go!” Spinel demanded. Maybe if she fought some more he would see that she would be far too much trou-

“A-ah.” Spinel gasped, feeling the figure's lips against her soft skin. 

Spinel could feel her face flush red in embarrassment. She couldn’t believe she made such a lewd sounding noise but nothing about what she was feeling could prepare her for what was to happen next. She could feel a bit yet wet appendage lick up at her neck causing the small pink gem to flare red. 

“A-aahh.” Spinel cried out the odd yet present sensations ripples against her soft pink skin. 

It felt so good and Spinel gasped when she felt a pair of sharp teeth. Soimel’s eyes widened but she couldn’t feel too much lain, of course it did hurt a little bit but Spinel didn’t feel too much pain. She whimpered when she felt those pair of sharp fangs pull out of her neck and whined feeling a warm liquid spilling out of the area where the diamond eyed figure bit her. 

“A-aah~ mmpff~.” Spinel whined covering her mouth preventing any more lewd sounds escaping her.. 

She could feel it again that hit yet cool tongue lapping up her pink blood that oozed out of her neck wound. Spinel could feel her face flush a gentle rose red, she couldn’t describe what she was feeling . It just felt so pleasant when she felt his tongue lick at her neck. It was as if his salamis was healing her wound at the same time sending a delightful feeling to arise. 

Spinel could only close her eyes as the pleasant feeling continued. The pink gem bit her lip to prevent any more lewd sounds coming out of her while her face flushing red as she shook and shuttered underneath him. She squealed when she felt a hand gently cup one of her breasts causing her breath to hitch. 

“M+mhh~ a-Aah.” She moaned feeling that the same hand gently began to massage the breast he cupped. 

Spinel could feel her face flush a gentle red both from the pleasant feelings she was experiencing and gasped feeling that her dress had been pulled exposing her chest and her gem to the tall diamond eyes figure and Spinel couldn’t hold back her voice as the sensations were overwhelming her causing her to whimper and shutter underneath his touch. Spinel whimpered feeling his warm hands gently cup both her breasts lightly lips gently pressed against the other side of her neck nipping at it playfully while his hands toyed with her soft sensitive nipples gently pinching and causing the small gem to feel a wave of sensations. 

“Ooh” She moaned arching her back a little while holding onto him. 

Spinel’s af e must’ve been best red by now but she hardly cared about that she just focused in what felt so wonderful what was this. Spinel could feel her breathing quickening and her voice getting just a little bit louder as she felt a hand gently snake up her dress and- 

Spinel shot up awake. She painted and looked around frantically. She was still here. Need the pillar. The small pink gem wiped the sweat from her brow and stood up wobbling a little. Her fave was a bright red and her body felt warm. She bit her lip as she remembered a little bit of her dream and decided it would be best to head back to that room she decided to stay in and rest there and rest there instead.


End file.
